


we'll just have to be quiet

by jadedgalaxies (Emeraldxoxo)



Series: KenHina Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breaking The Rules, Day 5, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, kenhina cuddles, kenhina week 2017, kuroo is the cat daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/jadedgalaxies
Summary: For Kenhina week 2017. Kenma invites Hinata to sleep in Nekoma's room at the training camp, Lev tries his best, Yaku has given up and Kuroo learns too much about his best friend.





	we'll just have to be quiet

**Author's Note:**

> #i only have insp for kenhina

“Oya oya, shouldn’t you be in your _own_ room, Chibi-chan?” Kuroo asks literally the moment he walks into Nekoma’s room. Hinata looks up from his place on Kenma’s lap, snuggly and cuddly with Kenma’s arms looped around his waist. Kenma’s chin is resting on Hinata’s shoulder and his eyes flicker up from the game between Hinata’s hands.

“But Kenma’s _here_ ,” Hinata says, like it should be obvious. Kuroo has never seen such a smug look on his best friend’s face and yet, here he is. Witness to the madness.

Yaku pats Kuroo on the knee. “Don’t bother, Lev tried for twenty minutes to pry Hinata from Kenma and they’re still like that.”

“It’s _impossible_ ,” Lev laments from his face-down position on his futon.

Kuroo flops down next to Yaku and they observe the couple who’ve slipped back into their own world. Hinata’s making soft sounds of surprise and excitement while Kenma has a smile on his face that almost makes his teammates guilty for seeing it, like they’ve seen something they shouldn’t have.

“Well I guess it’s fine,” Kuroo decides, his chest swelling with pride that his best friend has found someone he’s comfortable enough with to open up to. Aside from Kuroo, of course.

“As long as he knows he’ll have to go back to the Karasuno room eventually,” Yaku adds, though Kuroo doubts that will happen. From the resigned look on Yaku’s face, he knows it too.

Lev flips over to grin at his older teammates. “Operation 262: Destroy the Sun, Save Cat Daddy, get an award from Prime Minister.”

“You’re not destroying Shouyo,” Kenma snaps at the same time Kuroo says, “ _I’m_ the Cat Daddy.”

“How would that warrant an award from the Prime Minister?” Yaku asks, almost as an after-thought. Lev waggles his eyebrows and Kuroo’s still way too offended that Lev called Kenma ‘Cat Daddy’ rather than him.  

Hinata shifts in Kenma’s lap. “Kenma?” he whisper-yells.

Kenma arches an eyebrow. “Shouyo?”

“ _Should_ I go back my room?”

Kenma tightens his hold around Hinata’s waist, burying his nose against Hinata’s shoulder. “No.” Hinata laughs, relaxing. “Stay with me tonight.”

A telling blush fills Hinata’s cheeks and Kuroo whistles lowly when he notices. They ignore him. “Okay,” Hinata agrees, since the training camp would end tomorrow and he wouldn’t see Kenma for a few weeks.

“Illegal!” Lev shouts, jumping to tackle them, though Hinata protects Kenma by leaping from his lap to intercept Lev. Lev’s screaming about the sun, Kuroo’s laughing so hard he sounds like a dying seal, Yaku’s rolling his eyes and Kenma is trying to save Hinata without getting an elbow to the face.

Later, when everyone’s calmed down and Kenma successfully hid Hinata from the coaches at lights out, they’re snuggling in the corner. Kuroo warned them if they got too out of hand – _in any way_ – they would be the subject of relentless teasing.

“I feel like such a bad boy,” Hinata says, grinning at Kenma in the moonlight. Kenma brushes his fingers along Hinata’s jaw. “We’ll get in a lot of trouble if we get caught.”

Kenma chuckles, taking a moment to revel in the warm feelings spreading through him. Their legs are tangled, Hinata’s hand is warm against Kenma’s side, his fingers slightly calloused. “I don’t care if we get in trouble,” Kenma says, kissing Hinata’s nose. Okay, so a part of Kenma cares but if he’s with Hinata it doesn’t matter.

Hinata’s smile grows. “I love you,” he says, “I’m going to miss you, so so _so_ much.”

“I’m going to miss you too,” Kenma mutters, touching Hinata’s lip with his thumb. There’s so much he wants to say to Hinata, so much he can’t put into words. So, he settles for, “I love you too, Shouyo. You’re… you’re my everything.”

Hinata kisses him. “Let’s break some more rules,” he whispers, breathless. His fingers creep down Kenma’s spine, playing the hem of Kenma’s shorts.

Kenma rolls on top of Hinata, slipping between his parted knee, bending down to place a searing kiss on Hinata’s jaw. “We’ll just have be quiet,” Kenma murmurs, silencing Hinata’s laugh with a kiss.

Understandably, Kuroo caught them in quite a compromising position ten minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> i guarantee you kuroo told this story at kenhina's wedding


End file.
